Born with a curse and gift
by Saiyachick
Summary: For with a curse comes a gift...The teenager was Son Gohan, the victor of the cell games. Gohan sat down on the peak and kept staring into the battlefield of death. He kept wondering how he was born with such powers.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Summary: A new fic I have been working on.

**_Born with a curse and gift _**

**__**

The rain poured once more upon the deserted space. It was always like this…the feeling of bitter cold in the air. Lightning flashed, and the thunder roared as the rain pounded harder against the dry rocks. A boy of only sixteen stood on the peak of the deserted area looking hard…imagining.

His jet-black hair spiky hair, which he inherited from his father, was starting to droop down. He stared hard at the surface before him with his blackish brown orbs that his mother had given him. They showed his whole life, round and sad looking, though there was a barrier covering the mystery that remained in his mind.

His clothes were soaked from the pouring rain that fell. It reminded him of his own tears that he shed. He turned away, trying to forget such a painful memory, but the images kept flashing through his own mind. It hurt him so much to even think about his past. Reflections of spilt blood and tear shed ran through his mind.

The teenager was Son Gohan, the victor of the cell games. Gohan sat down on the peak and kept staring into the battlefield of death. He kept wondering how he was born with such powers.

"Dad…"

No, he didn't blame himself, though it seemed that way sometimes. Over the years, he realized that he was born with both a curse and a gift. It was strange to him, but he didn't really know if it was good or bad. In the end, it had its pros and cons.

The rain went harder and colder on the landscape. Gohan looked into the gray clouds and sighed up to the heavens and space. It is strange how life goes…for him at least. At a young age being kidnapped by your uncle, and fighting a bloodthirsty warrior race of nobility, and finding out you too is one of those bloodthirsty warriors. If he were on any other planet, Vegeta told him he would be treated like scum. 

Even if he was such a strong fighter, the strongest of them all…he would still be a no good half bred. Saiyan's and there pride, but he had to admit…he too was all for pride and loyalty.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he asked himself.

Ever since that horrible day of bloodshed, he had many pointless dreams of him seeing his father once more, and another evil force taking him away. Never will it be true…for his father is long gone.

He didn't want to be wished back, and he understood, though it was upsetting for him without a father. Gohan grew up too soon in this world, and it was too much for one little boy to handle. But then, over the years he matured and became of a somewhat father to his little six-year-old curious brother. 

Still the curse and gift remained in his mind. What did he do to deserve such responsibility? He asked Kami and all of thee above, but still he waits for an answer. Yet for some reason, he is left with nothing. He had the ideal family before, a mother, a father, and his naïve little persona, then at age four, all broke his family. Never again shall it be as it had been before.

His whole world tumbled down, and suddenly the enemies weren't only after Goku, but himself. With Garlic junior, they took him, yet they could have taken his hat. Raditz took him for warrior ship. Vegeta told him to join side with him when he was still evil, and so on. Why did people come after him now?

Yet the retched curse and gift still didn't make since. In life itself, he couldn't help but wonder about the misfortune he lived through. His own father died so many times before his eyes, and he had shed so many tears. It was the curse…

The curse of being a Saiyan…the curse of being…him…

His Saiyan blood was some sort of curse that was put on him to be out of control. He wasn't born to be the once naive little boy, but the youth of the universe. He, Son Gohan, was and will always be a half-bred Saiyan and a half bred human as long as he lives. He will be a savior to the world for his whole life, and he…he will by no means be living a normal life.

He would not at all have a normal past of childhood dreams and wishes. He would never live through the times of going to the park, or to school and making friends. Not once, will he ever have the memory of being a normal child, without a care in the world. The cursed life he must live with no one to help him. This sixteen-year-old teenager is more of an adult that most grown people will ever be in a day.

Son Gohan, the youth of not only the nation of Japan, nor the world, but all the galaxy's and celestial plants forever, and the times to come. He didn't even get his word in about fighting, but was forced to train. Yes, he loved it, but he was forced as a young boy, and now it is his passion, the obsession of saving people, like a virus. The virus in his body that will never be healed with any medication they may come. He, the young youth, was sworn to protect the whole entire outer space, with out his opinion. Now, this is the life he lives, the cursed life of one boy who hasn't even had a family.

Yes, it is a curse, but with a curse comes a gift. All the pointless bloodshed and tear shed was not so pointless after all, but useful. For Raditz would not have died if it weren't for his fathers Saiyan blood and instincts, nor would Nappa or Vegeta be defeated. It was also the gift…

The wise words…for with a curse comes a gift…

Not only was his half-bred life a curse, but also a gift. As a child, he had extraordinary powers within him, a power so great that it would save all that needed help. It would be the light in the dark, and would be the bearer of all hope. He would be the angel of all optimism.

His gift would get him through all the challenges that my come in the future. His life will be more grateful and he will express his gift that he was born and brought up with. Gohan, the Saiyan warrior, the strongest of them all will use his gift for good and shall stay in the light for eternity.

The mortal Saiyan will always be immortal in people's minds. He doesn't care for credit, nor care for the fame; he cares for the safety for others. He will jeopardize his own living state to make sure those who are around him will remain safe. His gift of being a Super Saiyan, the golden warrior and fighter will be the ultimate gift of heroism. 

Those who know him and those who wonder if a protector is watching over them will honor Son Gohan, the warrior of light. He is a collaborator to good, and the destruction of those who cause pain will be destroyed in his own hands. Though he hates the images of death, he must face his own fears, and step up to the plate of misery. Against all odds, the gift of being a hero will run through his veins and his own heirs as well. 

Descendents after his own reign shall remember the one who was the male protagonist, leader, and the one who was awarded with the gift will not forget such bravery. He is granted with valor for his courage and strength, but still, the gift is the key.

His gift is the key to all success and prosperity. Still deep within the depths of his mind and soul remain more power and the other part of the gift that was given to him as a young Saiyan child. His blood of a Saiyan will not go to waste and won't be tainted with such foolish things.

Son Gohan, the warrior of all, the one who was born with a curse and gift…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Hey all, how did you like it? I just want to publish this 'cause I wrote it a while ago after the Cell games. It was such a powerful testimony and it had to be down. Reviews shall be a present to me.


End file.
